And They Swore That They'd Come Back One Day
by RaliNeoBlade
Summary: Three different dimensions. Three different girls. Three different lives...completely ruined. One way or the other, they're all sent to the same time, to be trained by the same person. Who are they? What are each of them trying to defeat? Can you guess ea


And They Swore That They'd Come Back One Day- Prologue 1  
***************************************************  
by RaliNeoBlade  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own this story, and the characters I created.  
  
  
  
A man ran towards a young girl and picked her up, kicking and screaming. He dodged around his friends and family, engaged in battle. He had to get his niece to safety. It was his mission; the one thing that any of them could do to make sure that at least someone got out alive.  
  
He craned his neck and managed to give the sobbing child a charming, if somewhat strained, grin. "It'll be okay, sweet. You have to find your Grandpa Goku, kay? He'll show you how to fight. Mommy and Daddy and everyone will be fine."  
  
He gasped as an attacker aimed a kick at his head; he ducked and shot a ki blast directly at the enemy's chest. It ripped straight through and the creature screamed horribly, then fell limp to the ground. Another being shot an energy beam at him, and he turned his back to it, shielding the girl he was holding with his body. It didn't strike them, and the little girl looked up to see one of her grandpa scowling down at her.  
  
"Brat! Get her out of here! Now!" Then he was tackled by another enemy, and tumbled out of view. "Grandpa!" the girl shrieked, reaching her hand out to him.  
  
"No, no, sweet," her uncle told her hurriedly as he rushed to the machine. "Don't worry about grandpa. Dad's strong, he'll be fine."  
  
"Mom! Dad!" the young girl screamed as her uncle picked her up forcefully and shoved her into the dimensional capsule. "NOO! Let me go!! I want to stay and fight!"  
  
"You're not strong enough, yet. You've gotta go to a safe place to get trained, sweet," her beloved uncle whispered to her as the glass dome closed. His blue eyes were sad. "Then you can come back and wipe the floor with these creeps, neh?" He smiled at her affectionately, then was grabbed by the back of his shirt and hauled back into the battle.  
  
"UNCLE!!!" she shrieked, pounding on the glass. "DADDYYYY!!!"  
  
Her father flashed her a quick lopsided smile even as he was being beaten like a punching bag by two of their enemies. I love you! he mouthed at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Dad…" she whimpered, pressing her face against the glass.  
  
"M-mom?" The fight raged around her, and she managed a glimpse of her mother duking it out with one of the intruders in front of the capsule, battling to buy time so her daughter could escape into a peaceful dimension. Searing liquid scorched her cheeks.  
  
"I'll come back…I swear it." Her vision flickered, the scene and sounds around her disappeared into a wormhole, and she blacked out.  
  
  
  
"Gramma? Dad?" The girl stuck her head through the front door of her huge home, but neither her grandmother nor her father wasn't in the room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She frowned. 'This is so weird… Dad wasn't training out front, and he's always here to greet me, and Gramma's always somewhere in Capsule Corp. and I already checked the lab. Unless…' her eyes widened. 'There's been an attack somewhere!'  
  
She ran toward the infirmary, and slowed when she reached the door. She could hear the sound of the gramma weeping, and the long, uncaring shrill of the life monitor. She was numb for a moment, uncomprehending. Someone had been fighting. Someone had died. The only person in this reality who knew how to fight was…  
  
She ran into the room, praying to Kami that it wasn't true…But Kami was dead. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when she saw the figure laid out on the snowy sheets of the bed. The whiteness was slowly being stained with red in the area around the man. Her gramma was crumpled in a corner, crying.  
  
The girl's face contorted and she let out a keening wail. "DAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!" She staggered towards his body and threw her arms around his limp, cold frame, hugging him fiercely. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true…Her tears fell on his face and left tracks through the blood on it.  
  
Her grandmother staggered toward her, and pulled her away from her beloved father. "Sweet, I'm sending you to the past… You can train with those that are dead here, like your father did. Then you can come back and avenge your daddy, neh?"  
  
The girl nodded dully, staring at her father. She couldn't…seem to think properly. What was wrong with her? Her father was dead? Don't be ridiculous, her father couldn't be dead. He was the best, the strongest fighter on the whole of Earth. Also the only fighter of Earth.  
  
She was being led somewhere. Huh? The basement? How did she get here? Her gramma was doing something. There was a bang, and a large machine stood in the center of the room.  
  
The girl blinked very slowly, then looked at her grandmother with eyes that held no light. "I thought you destroyed the time machine, Gramma."   
  
Her grandmother didn't say anything, just helped her into the machine and closed it. She finally looked up at her granddaughter. She tried to smile, but found she couldn't. "Find Goku, sweet. Have him train you. You can come back and defeat the enemy here when you're ready. I love you. And so did your dad. Never forget that."  
  
The girl stared at her with unseeing eyes. All she could see was her beloved father, pooled in blood. With his silky hair spread over the pillow, and the lights of the room shining on him, he'd looked like an angel. But then, he was an angel now, wasn't he? Because he was dead. And she was this world's last hope.  
  
In the last moment before the ship disappeared, she looked straight at her gramma, and whispered, "I'll come back…I swear it." Then she was encompassed in darkness.  
  
  
  
A girl was walking through the forest. She was coming back from her great grandfather's house in the mountains to her home in the city, and the trees were thinning out as she approached the edge of the forest, and the beginning of the city.  
  
Something was wrong. She could feel it. The girl slowed in her walking, and her eyes narrowed. She listened sharply, but could hear nothing disturbing. Her eyes combed through the surrounding area, but she could see no movement, nor anything that would cause her to be unnerved. She sniffed deeply and smelled…danger.  
  
And suddenly, her ki sense was screaming at her as an unbelievably powerful energy exploded into being no more than a mile from where she was standing. The girl practically staggered with the strength of it. Who was it?! It wasn't anyone she knew, and that definitely wasn't a good sign at all. She strained, and managed to locate two other energies, smaller, in the same vacinaty as the super power. They were…  
  
Her head snapped up, her face tightened, and her skin paled. Her mother and father!! She sprang into the air instantly and blasted toward her home. Other powers were joining her parents, flaring, and then…blinking out. , she tried to assure herself. But the first power she'd felt gave no indication of being any less mighty than when she'd first sensed it.  
  
"Oh, no…" she murmured, her eyes widening.. She couldn't feel her parents anymore. She couldn't feel ~anyone~ anymore. She slowed when she reached her house, and froze, gaping at the destruction and debris that used to be her enormous house. Ever so slowly, she hovered to the ground. Then she remembered that she should be checking for survivors, and she dashed into the rubble, throwing crumbled walls aside and digging through the wreckage.  
  
"Mom?! Dad?! Grandpa?!" Her voice became steadily more panicked. And then she moved a tattered couch, and saw a gleaming of ebony hair. She stood stone-still for a moment, then fell to her hands and knees, digging frantically.  
  
And saw her mother. The girl gasped and hugged the woman close, tears streaming down her face as sobs choked her. "Mommy, Mommy, no!" she moaned, setting her back down carefully. She was bloodied and bashed, but her face had been almost unharmed. It was still that face, that beautiful face that she could remember smiling tenderly at her when she was being tucked into bed, the same face that would always become concerned when she got hurt, that same face that glowed when she laughed.  
  
That face that was still and cold in death, and the eyes that were glazed over. The girl stood, hair forming a dark curtain around her face as she shook with grief and anger. Her aura flared to life, and she screamed. Rubble flew, but her mother didn't move.  
  
"AAAAAAAAaaaAAAAaaaaAAAaahhhhhhh!!!!" Everything flew around her, and uncovered familiar faces and bodies. All around her, now, she could see the friends and family that had fought for their lives and lost. And she hadn't even been there. Hadn't been able to help them, hadn't been able to say good-bye….  
  
Her eyes were overflowing, and she muttered incoherently, unable to think past the shock of the deaths of everyone she loved. She located her father and dragged her mother near him, then knelt beside him, cradling his head in her lap and running her hands through his silky hair. "Daddy…" she whispered, still more tears leaking from her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and held him tight.   
  
Only a whistling sound warned her of the blast's approach, and she wasted no time looking for it, she simply grabbed her parents' bodies and flew out of the way as it shrieked by her. It blew up one of the still standing walls on the opposite side of the house, and the girl stood, eyes darting around her for the menace that she could barely feel as it moved so fast. It flitted all around her, and she couldn't even see it.  
  
Another blast popped into existence and headed for her, and she leaped into the air, only to have it follow her. Her eyes widened, and she tried dodging it, but it kept on her tail. The blast had a very strange energy to it, and the girl somehow had the feeling that it wasn't a regular blast. There was no way she could outrun it, it was gaining on her, too fast!  
  
In the seconds before it hit her, the girl looked down at her friends and family on the ground, all massacred by this unknown force. Her eyes saddened, and she whispered, "I'll come back…I swear it." The blast hit her, and she screamed and screamed and screamed as she felt that she was being sucked down a whirlpool, and then her vision went black.  
  
  
  
**************************  
RaliNeoBlade: Hi. I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I just had to post this one. Keep in mind that this is just the prologue, and that there's more to come. ::sweatdrop:: But the chapters probably won't be as long as this. Maybe just a bit shorter.  
Rali: Can you guess who these girls are? Okay, I know you can't, because I made them up. But, I gave lots of clues as to who their parents are, and you know all of THEM. Can you give me your speculations on who they're the daughters of? I'd love to hear it. Check for updates, and please review. See the little box down there? That's where your comments go. Come on, it's not that hard. Review!! Should I continue this??? REVIEW!!! I don't know if I should continue this!! REEEEVIIIIEEEEW!!! 


End file.
